Legend of Zelda: A Maiden’s Journey
by KoalaKiller
Summary: The hand of Fate can even lead the most unlikely of people to something bigger or better. In this case, Malon finds herself drawn towards a place which will change her life forever.


Legend of Zelda: A Maiden's Journey An Ocarina of Time Production By: KoalaKiller Revision: 1 – Jan 21st 2006 

Chapter 1

The shine of the mid-summer sun and the clear blue sky was quite welcomed within the land of Hyrule as the past week had been both terribly wet and windy. Most of the different races were enjoying the change in the weather but not everyone was in such a good mood. 

Within the main ranch of the Hylians, there was a large settlement; it was deadly silent. The only noise coming from the farm yard animals.

Today, the house Lon was mourning the loose of a loved one.

South of the walls of Lon Lon Ranch, a small group of Hylians from both the main city and the Death Mountain settlement were gathered to farewell a young woman who had sadly lost her life. Her death was an accident which made it worst. An accident meant that it could be preventable.

A frightened horse, reared back onto its front hooves. The animal's hoof made contact into the woman's face causing instant death before even a Healer with magical gifts could try to save her life.

She had left behind family, relatives, friends…

…her beloved husband and only child…

The funeral wasn't anything outrageously long or big, though the Lon family was a well-known clan that had served the Hylian royalty without question. The man who she had fell in love with over a decade ago wanted only mourn his lose and remember both the good and the bad that the three of them had experienced over the many years.

When the ceremony had ended, everyone quietly left. A grave stone stood alone within a section of the Great Field were trees had regrown; nature in that part of Hyrule had returned after the Great War almost a decade ago and it had even now had stretched to the ancient forest of Kokiri.

A single man was standing in front of this marker, though there was no actual body buried there as it had been buried at the ranch itself. The man known as Talon Lon knew that his departed wife would have preferred at least a reminder of her being placed in the surroundings of nature.

She always loved the outdoors and its wildlife, thought the man, and I think she'll be happy to see that a reminder of her memory is out here in the green fields and trees of Hyrule.

Wiping fresh tears from his cheeks, the man had seen his daughter move away from the marker some time ago. There was no doubt that the young child was suffering more than he was.

Oh how I wish I could wipe away whatever she's feeling with a big hug, the man though to himself, sighing with sunken shoulders as his own emotions he tried to deal with the loose.

But.. he added silently, at least I'm here to give her the support she'll need and I think I too need a good hug right now.

Looking around for his daughter that he had lost sight for some time, he was having trouble seeing where she was within the surrounding area. Walking up to one of the new farmhands he hired not long before his wife's passing, a young man named Ingo. He composed himself before speaking.

"Hey there, Ingo, have you seen my little girl anywhere?"

Ingo turned away from one of Talon's relatives, replying "No I haven't, sir. I though I last saw her near where you were standing." He pointed to where his wife's grave marker was positioned.

"I think I might have seen her wander off, Talon," said the Hylian Ingo was talking to, "She looked very upset and confused. And not surprising considering what has happened."

"She shouldn't be walking off like that." Talon frowned, looking around the area where his relative pointed to, "She knows better then to wander off around this parts, ya know?"

"I'll ask some of the others if they saw where she went off to." Ingo suggested, moving off towards the other farmhands, while Talon's relative nodded as well as she went to ask some others.

Talon turned around to walk towards the thicker forest areas. In his mind he pushed aside the grief and sorrow as his only concern was for his only daughter.

"Come 'on, Malon, don't do this to your old man now…" He muttered. He knew that she wasn't in any immediate danger but with the freakish accident of his wife's passing he feared something similar could happen to Malon.

The others joined the search and began to call out the young girl's name. Unknown to them, in the distance to the east a certain redhead continued to run deeper into the woods with tears flowing from her bloodshot eyes.

"Mama…."

That was the only thought going through the young girl's mind as she blindly ran through the older parts of the forest. She was too young to have any measure of time and didn't know that she was missing for sometime.

"Mama…"

Confusion compounded her grief. She didn't understand why her Mother had to leave her behind, she was always by her side at the ranch, following her around while chores were done and she learned the basics of life on the ranch.

"Where are you…?"

She had been thankfully in her room when the accident happened. After that Oh so unforgettable day she found herself wandering the ranch by herself, tears falling down her cheeks in a fruitless quest to find her beloved Mother.

"I miss Mama's voice so much…"

Her young mind, though very sharp and not to mention very curious with the world around her, just couldn't accept the concept of death. All she wanted was to feel her Mother's warmth once more, listen to her Father joyful laugh and feel the good vibes of the ranch hands and the animals they raised.

"Who will sing me to sleep at night…"

She was afraid of going back to the ranch now. Everything had change since her mother died and things weren't the same. Everyone expressed their sadness in different ways, some people were crying more then others and then others didn't seem to shed any tears at all, just stare at the stone tablet that represented her Mother's soul as her Father had said.

"I wonder where I am?"

The little redhead, her pale face and redden eyes looked around with more of a clear mind as she finally found herself calming down a degree.

Daddy will be upset with me for wandering off like this, Malon thought to herself as she came to a small clearing in the middle of the main forest of Hyrule Fields.

"What's that up ahead?"

The clearing was small indeed but what it showed the girl that she had somehow travelled to the rocky cliffs of the eastern part of the Great Field. But to the farm girl's surprise she saw what seemed to be a sort of gap in the steep cliffs.

"I wonder where that goes. A cave maybe?" She wondered out loud.

Being as curious as a Cucco, she found herself walking into the gap and found herself surrounded by the tall cliffs. Looking up she had to stare in wonder, her distracted mind wondering if any rocks would fall onto her head.

But she kept on walking

The passageway wasn't very long at all, as within moments she had came across what seemed a hole in the rocky cliffside. Moving to stand just in front she was able to hear the faint noise of what you would call sounds of forest wildlife.

Without considering the possible dangers, the young Malon walked through the hole. She lost her vision for a moment before her feet stepped onto a wooden bridge. Slowly moving to the middle of the wooden gateway, Malon looked around in awe at the sight that she had discovered.

Though there actually not too much to see really, just able to look over the rope-made railing and see the insanily tall trees and the other pretty things that nature had given this place made the redhead's young and curious mind spin.

"Where am I…?" She pondered that simple question. Looking back where she had came from then looking the other way where the dark hole that led to who-knows where. She knew her father would be looking for her but the curiosity got the better of her.

Stepping forward slowly, the young girl's eyes widened in surprise at the sight that greeted her blue orbs.

Before her stood what she thought was a lush green garden that was big enough to rival the royal grounds. It was very pretty and took her breathe away. The surprises kept coming as she started to scan the beautiful scenery.

A closer look at the surrounds, she thought she recognised tree houses and other Hylian-made objects…

She blinked.

"Um… Hello?" Suddenly, a number of children popped up in front of her.

Before her stood a few boys and girls, all looking like Hylian children. But there was one odd thing that did stand out.

A bunch of forest fairies were hovering around each child's head, "Waaa?"

One of the boys stepped forward, his facial expression wasn't a very friendly one as he snapped out, "Who are you, outsider!" He pointed a finger at the young girl.

"Mido! Don't be so rude." Now one of the girls with blonde hair stepped next to the boy called 'Mido',

"Does it look like she's a monster or something?"

"But who is she…" Another boy's voice drifted from the growing crowd. Malon decided to say something at this time.

"I'm Malon…" She looked around the curious faces before her, "And you're the fairy people, umm, right?"

"Huh? The fairy what?" The boy Mido blinked in surprise then got bopped on the head by the blonde girl besides him who sighed.

"She means us, you idiot." The other girls all giggled while some of the boys shook their heads.

"Whatever! But I want to know why she's doing here." Mido turned his attention again onto the farm girl and tapped his foot impatiently for an answer.

"Um, well…" Malon shuffled her feet nervously, "I kinda found this place by mistake I guess."

"The Great Deku Tree must have wished for her to enter our village." A female voice spoke up from the back of the group.

"Huh?" Mido and many of the other children turned to see a green-haired girl standing besides boy with blonde hair. Unlike everyone else, this boy had no fairy floating around his head.

"She offers no danger to us so he let her in." Another boy with dark hair murmured, "Makes sense as she couldn't do any harm here."

"But why have an outsider come here?" This time a girl with black hair spoke up, "If she entered the Lost Woods then we all know what happens to outsiders."

The questions continued to pile up, none of which were directed at any one child or the guardian fairies quietly watching from above.

"Then we'll find out why the Great Tree wished for this girl from the vastness to visit us." The girl with the green hair and green eyes announced, clapping her hands to get everyone attention, "Do you agree Mido?"

He frowned over his shoulder at the girl for a moment, or perhaps at the fairy-less blonde boy next to her, though Malon couldn't really tell.

"Okay Saria, let's go see him now then."

"Err, okay," the redheaded Hylian girl finally spoke up hesitantly, "But I've got one question." Malon clasped her hands in front of her, smiling nervously at the green-haired girl who she had noticed looking at her with a friendly smile, "The Great Deku who?"

If this had been an anime series, everyone including the fairies would have face-faulted at that question.

"Greetings young one."

The young redhead had to crank her head up hard to stare in wonder at the giant tree before her. The thing was huge, the biggest tree Malon had ever seen and probably the biggest in all Hyrule. Her wide-blue eyes looked at the Great Deku Tree, wondering how a tree even this big could talk to her.

"Ummm…" Her jaw trembled, unable to speak.

Saria, along with the boy named Mido and for some reason that blonde boy without a fairy stood next to her while the rest of the Kokiri children waited behind them.

"Don't be scared," Saria whispered into the redhead's ear.

"He won't hurt you." Saria's fairy sitting on her shoulder nodded as well, the small mystic creature soft voice reaching her pointy ears.

"H-hello Mister tree," Malon timidly waved up at the guardian tree, "I'm Malon." She smiled shyly as she could feel the eyes of the creature in front of her gazing on her.

"It is rare that the children of the forest can greet a spirit as bright as yours, young Malon." The ancient Tree then seemed to focus on the three Kokiri next to the Hylian girl, "I am glad that you seek my advice, Saria, Mido."

"It seemed the right thing to do, guardian." Saria spoke with much respect towards the large oak.

"We were very surprised to see her enter from the vastness as it's been so long since the last time we meet an outsiders." Mido nodded at the green-haired Kokiri's words, adding his own thoughts to the discussion.

"Um, sir…" The boy licked his lips in nervousness as he address the Tree, "Though I understand why the last time you let that person into the village, but why did you guide this outsider girl here? Was she in danger or something?"

The three Kokiri glanced over at the redhead, wanting to see if there was a greater reason for why she had come to the Kokiri Village.

"I… I… mean I didn't mean…" The forgotten sadness suddenly found its way back to the forefront of her mind and the memory of the events early that day caused a few tears to escape.

Saria, the Kokiri girl who in many ways was the heart of the village, sensed something straight away that the girl she had just met was distressed, "Are you okay, Miss Malon, did something happen to you?"

Saria's fairy flew a little closer as well, its small face showing concern for the outsider while the silent blonde boy looked on with a frown.

"Her soul has been wounded, Saria," The Great Tree once more spoke up, "Fate has turned on this young spirit and she is searching for ways to ease the pain in her heart."

"What pain?" The blonde boy finally spoke up, his soft voice seeming to casue the boy named Mido to twitch.

"That, young Link, is a question only she can tell you." It was the only response Link received.

"I had wished to met you, Miss Malon," continued the Great Deku Tree, "the forest could sense something special about you." This made the redhead cheeks flush as Saria lips curled up into a smile.

The green-haired girl could tell the guardian tree wanted to help the outsider girl and Saria mused to herself that letting her enter the village without any troubles would help her forget whatever is bothering her.

"I'm nobody special," Malon mumbled out, looking down for a moment before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking at the person who touched her, she found a pair of deep blue eyes gazing at her with a smile on his face.

"Don't say that, Malon, you look nice to me and I bet you have lots of friends!" Mido meanwhile was frowning as all the attention was directed at everyone around him but none directed at all towards his all-too important self.

"Whatever, but Great Deku Tree how long will she stay with us?" The boy asked.

The ancient guardian paused for a moment before it answered, "Her visit here will be a short one I am afraid."

"Someone is looking for you, Miss Malon?" He asked, its voice now directed at the redhead, "And though I wish you to experience how the Kokiri work and play, you must no linger too long within the village."

"My Daddy must be looking for me…" She nodded slowly, missing the confused looks on the Kokiri's faces.

'Daddy' they all thought, what's that?

"Saria will show you back to where you first stepped into the village." Then the guardian tree added with a softer tone of voice, "but do not forget, young Malon, that you have a strong spirit and a kind heart." The Hylian girl nodded slowly.

The young redhead before leaving, said, "Um, thank you for letting come here…."

"…Good bye, Miss Malon." A number of minutes later the group had left the grounds of the Great Deku Tree and was now on the entry bridge to the Kokiri Village.

The red-haired farm girl waved in return as she slowly left the safety of the Forest Village.

"If I can, I'll come back!" Called out Malon as she finally disappeared from the sight of the few Kokiri on the bridge.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Asked Link.

"It's doubtful." Saria replied, her face looking deep into the distance of the Lost Woods, "I believe The Great Deku Tree let her enter because something had happened out there and Miss Malon needed some cheering up."

The young Link shrugged and looked to where the outsider girl had left. She had no fairy too, he thought, I wonder why we both have no fairies to look out for us.

"In any case Link, we need to head back and prepare for tonight's dinner." Taking hold of the younger Kokiri's hand, the two returned to the quiet little village as their minds remained on the topic of the blue-eyed girl from the vastness…

"What? Why do I have to keep guard at the tunnel! Its not my fault she got in here Mido!"

Well, mostly quiet anyways…

As the milk wagon rocked gently on the old dusty road to Lon Lon Ranch, Malon sat in the back as her Father and farmhand Ingo sat in front quietly conversing about the day's events.

The group had been travelling for the past hour now, and would soon arrive back at the ranch within the next hour or so. Before hitting the road, Malon had been given a stern talking to about running off like that without telling anyone but Talon had also shown his relief as he had soon after wrapped his large arms around his daughter giving her a big bear hug. Both had shed many tears over the last couple of days but for once the pair this time was able to keep from shedding any more.

Currently the young redhead's mind was thinking about her encounter with the mysterious children of Kokiri Forest. Meeting the fairy people had reminded Malon about something her dear Mother had told her not too long ago while she tucked her into bed one night…

"Who are the Kokiri, Mama?" Malon could remember asking her Mother, a full moon was shining its rays upon the silent Ranch.

"The Kokiri?" Her Mother had repeated, her soft voice drifting through the room, "Did you learn about them today, Malon."

"Yep." She had smiled up at her Mother, nodding her head, "but the teacher today didn't say much about them."

"Ahh I see," Her Mother nodded slowly, a smile gracing her face, "well then, do you want to listen to what I know?"

Malon had nodded her head again with more energy this time. She had at the time been very curious about hearing more about these forest kids.

"Alright then," Reddish hair being pushed aside, "There are many legends and myths about the Kokiri, each race having their own but I believe the Shiekah tribe had the most interesting legend of all."

"Can you tell me, please?" She had asked.

"From what I remember from an old friend," Her smile was always so gentle before bed, "The Shiekah believes that the Kokiri children are actually the spirits of children of all races who were taken from their parents too soon."

Malon had been confused by hearing that but nodded none the less, "Mmm."

"They believe there is an Ancient guardian who takes these lost spirits and gives them another chance at life, but…"

"But…?" She could remember how excited she was in learning something new like this, more so as it was related to the Shiekah or 'Shadow People' as some Hylians called them.

"The guardian gives life to them but they remain children forever."

Malon had know that much about them, saying, "That's what the Teacher had said… so they never grow up?"

"Sadly no from what little is known."

She had by then closed her eyes as the day's events had finally caught up to her. She could remember her Mother kissing her forehead before finally finishing with.

"The Kokiri live happy lives though so don't feel sad for them, dear…."

Now she knew the legend was true, well mostly as she didn't spend much time there. But she was glad she found the Kokiri Village, it had brought a smile to her lips as she had left the forest.

Gazing towards the place in the distance where she had said her final goodbye to her dear Mother, she hoped in the future that she could visit both the place where her Mama's spirit laid to rest and see the Kokiri, the children of the Forest.

Up north of where the horse-drawn wagon slowly made its way to Lon Lon Ranch, a powerful man stood overlooking his kingdom from his private chambers in Hyrule Castle.

This man was the current ruler of the land of Hyrule, who had been keeping his people safe for a many years alone as his wife had passed away not too long after the birth of their only child.

"A rupee for your thoughts, old friend?" A female voice spoke up from behind the man. Knowing who it was, he continued to gaze out the window watching as the sun slowly sunk into the horizon.

"Mmmmm…." Finally after a long drawn out moment, the man glanced over his shoulder towards the sound of the woman's voice, "As always Impa, your loyalty to my family is grateful and your opinion more so."

"Have you heard of any sudden accidents outside Castle Town?" He continued on, his gaze once more turning back to the beautiful view outside.

"I believe Fate has dealt a deadly hand to an important family of the Kingdom," The tall woman licked her lips, studying the King's profile closely,

"Did you know this woman, Harkkin?"

"Not personally, no," He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts it seemed, "But I believe my wife knew her a little more than I."

"Talon was a good man, still is." He went on to say, "and I do plan on seeing him in the next few days to pay my respects to him. The lost of his wife must be hard on him and his daughter."

"Some may think that's going over and above your duty." Impa mused, lightly brushing away a few white strains of hair from her eyes, "Don't you think?"

"Perhaps, Impa. But It's the least I can do for what the Lon family has given to this kingdom."

"Their family name does go back into history a long way though it has had slight changes to it from time to time." The Sheikah nodded slowly.

"In any case…" He trailed off as he heard the door to his private chamber open. Turning around to see who it was, a small smile crossed his lips as a young blonde girl came into view while the white-haired woman moved into the background with a passive look on her face.

"Good afternoon, Zelda," He greeted his only daughter warmly. She, like a certain Kokiri boy, looked up at her Father with sparkling blue eyes as her long blonde hair flowed down her back, "Did today's classes go well?"

"Yes, Father." The Princess nodded, her hands clasped in front of her, "we are currently learning about our family's history."

"That's good to hear." He nodded, then glanced at Impa for a moment before he continued, "I've read the latest reports on how well you're been doing and I was meaning to bring this up with Impa today actually."

The tall woman raised a white eyebrow at that comment, curious to know what he meant by that though she know it would revolve around the young Princess.

"I thought after you finish for the week with all your classes you and Impa could take a little trip to Lake Hylia for the day and stay the night." He smiled as he watched the Princess's eyes light up with surprise, "You do need to get outside the Castle every so often when I can't take you myself and so I thought you should be rewarded for doing so well working with your tutors."

"Of course, Father," She smile, nodding her head with barely contained excitement, "I would love to see the beautiful lake and all the wonders down there."

"Then you better ask a certain someone to take you," He looked over at the woman who was looking at his enger daughter.

"Impa, could we please…" Zelda looked up to her nursemaid and Sheikah guardian, "If it's possible to take this trip…?"

The woman only smiled in return, her steely red eyes softened as she looked at the child she herself had helped raised, "If you're Father allows it I would always enjoy taking you to see different parts of the Kingdom." Then she added, "And I think I need a break away from this stuffy place myself I do believe."

"Then it is settled." The King nodded his head in agreement, "Though make sure you pack for all types of weather, Zelda, we don't want you to catch a cold?"

"Yes, Father."

"Well then, why don't you go to your room and start getting ready for dinner then."

The Princess nodded, turning around and left with an extra spring in her step. The two adult shared a look before the Sheikah warrior as well left the King's chamber to follow the blonde girl.

Some moments later, the pair slowly walked towards the Princess's private chamber. The girl though excited about the now upcoming trip to Lake Hylia, was curious about something.

"Who was that person who died, Impa?" Zelda asked all of a sudden, making the tall woman glance down at the Princess.

"So I did sense someone listening in."

The Princess's cheeks flushed a bit but she nodded, "I overheard bits of what you were saying to Father but didn't want to interrupt…"

"Well, yes, someone did pass away a few days ago." Impa slowly nodded,

"Destiny can at Times be very cruel to you, Zelda, and events that we don't wish to happen, happen…"

The young girl looked down with a frown on her face.

"I won't go into details," Impa continued on, "but these situations happen all the time even without us knowing. This tragedy reached your Father's ears as it is connected to an important person of the Hylian Kingdom."

"Oh."

"In any case, I believe Fate will one day deal a brighter hand to the family but for now why don't you before bed tonight give a pray to the three Goddesses to look over the people she left behind?"

The Princess only nodded to that as silence soon followed them the rest of the way to her bedchambers.

Author Dribble:

There is blows! I finally got this bugger out and still surprised at what I wrote. I can't remember the last time I wrote something that wasn't trying ot be funny or limey. But in the end I'm glad I pushed myself to do this first chapter of my latest try at Zelda fanfiction.

These time though I had some help as a new friend of mine did a bit of proof-reading as if anyone has read my past fanfics, knows that I'm not too great at grammer and stuff. So I would like to thank my fellow Aussie mate, wonga316, for taking the time to help even though he's not a Zelda fan.

With that said, for chapter 2 I will need an official proof-reader/editor who knows about the Game. So if you think you got the time into the next chapter whenever I do get it ready, just give me a email or if you like to chat then you can catch on MSN at: thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will been released in the coming month.


End file.
